El vaivén del tiempo
by mitsuki07
Summary: Setsu y cain estaran juntos en la pelicula de BJ. ¿Que sucesos ocurriran en la grabacion? ¿tsuruga-san sera capaz de superar la oscuridad que hay en su corazon? (kyoko/Ren)
1. el inicio de todo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei**

El inicio de todo

Kyoko iba camino a encontrarse con su sempai para interpretar a los hermanos Heel. Ya iba en modo Setsu, llamando la atención de todos los que la veían pasar, pero ella no le prestó la menor atención, solo no corría por qué pensaba que eso era infantil y que salía por completo de su imagen, estaba deseosa de ver a su querido ni-san, solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero aun así quería estar cerca suyo, sentir su contacto, su dulce aroma. Dejo de pensar y se concentró en ubicar el lugar acordado, subió al elevador y por fin llego a una puerta, al otro lado se encontraría su hermano, esperaba que estuviera dormido, lentamente abrió la puerta y se encontró a la persona que más amaba recostado en un sillón, en una posición incómoda por su gran tamaño. El enseguida se levantó, aliviado al verla, él como deseaba tanto correr hacia esa chica que tantos problemas le causaba, como deseaba tenerla cerca, sentir su piel, su cálido tacto, su dulce aroma, deseaba tenerla cerca… no, necesitaba tenerla cerca, todo ese tiempo que grabo sin ella se había sentido perdido; perdido entre sus memorias, sus recuerdos, las pesadillas lo atormentaban cada vez más, y el ya no creía poder contener toda esa oscuridad por más tiempo. Durante las grabaciones había estado a punto en dos ocasiones de dañar de verdad a Murasame, ya no se sentía tranquilo actuando como Bj sin que Kyoko estuviera cerca, las escenas eran cada vez más peligrosas, más sangrientas. La oscuridad de Kuon y el de Bj se estaban fusionando, provocándole más problemas, siempre que actuaba como Bj podía sentir como Kuon salía más a la superficie, tenía miedo de perderse a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, tenía miedo de perderse y dejarse llevar tan rápido, luchaba tanto como podía, pero el solo ya no podía con eso, ya no más, necesitaba de alguien, y no veía a nadie más para contárselo que a Kyoko, pero tenía miedo, desconocía que tipo de reacción le podría dar ella, y eso le aterraba, le aterraba que ella se alejara asustada y que nunca más la fuera a ver, él no podría con eso, si eso ocurría él pensó que sin duda morirá. Se calmó, pensó en las facciones que estaría mostrando su rostro en ese momento, Caín nunca mostraría sus emociones, no Tsuruga no mostraría esas facciones de dolor frente a la persona que menos deseaba que lo viera así. Así que se calmó y se concentró en actuar como Caín, regreso a su papel con facilidad, Setsu no se había movido de lugar y lo observaba detenidamente, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano sin mucho éxito, había visto pasar el hermoso rostro de su hermano de la alegría al miedo y al dolor, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o de que decir.  
-Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara, Setsu? – pregunto Caín rompiendo el hielo.  
-No, claro que no nii-san, es solo que hace mucho no te veía, y solo estaba tratando de memorizar nuevamente tu rostro.  
-En tan solo una semana olvidaste el rostro de tu querido hermano? –pregunto Cain serio.  
-no, eso nunca, es solo que afuera hay muchos rostros interesantes que memorizar.  
-Hum… así que interesantes… porque no me das tu definición de interesantes?  
-No creo que tenga chiste alguno hablar de mis juguetes que tengo en el exterior, cierto?, tomare una ducha, y será mejor que te metas a la cama, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.  
Caín solo siguió mirándola hasta que esta se apartó de su vista al cerrar la puerta del baño. Enseguida se quitó la peluca de Setsu y la ropa, y se metió a la ducha, eso la relajo después de una semana larga de trabajo, el rostro de tsuruga-san le sorprendió, pues era tsuruga y no Caín quien estaba en ese momento frente a ella. Su rostro lleno d dolor nunca lo olvidaría, lo más que deseaba en ese momento era poder ayudar a su sempai sin importar el costo, deseaba que él se liberara de la oscuridad que amenazaba con llevárselo y alejarlo de su lado… pero que cosas estaba diciendo, salió de la ducha y salió vestida únicamente con un pequeñísimo short y una blusa pegada, al salir se encontró con un ovillo de sabanas que era su hermano, así que se acostó en la cama continua y en cuanto cerró los ojos se quedó dormida.  
Al despertar preparo el desayuno y lavo la ropa de Caín y la de ella. Estaba por despertar a su hermano cuando escucho un ligero toque en la puerta. Molesta al pensar en la hora en la que los visitaban se asomó y abrió la puerta, era el director de la película.  
Después de invitarlo a pasar y de despertar a Caín tomaron un poco de té y se sentaron a charlar, lo que quería el presidente era hablar con Kyoko, el quería que ella saliera en la película, no tanto como un deseo, sino porque la chica que interpretaba ese papel había renunciado ayer, pues la chica no soportaría más estar cerca de Caín, diciendo que si tenía que grabar una escena más se volvería loca. El director trato de convencerla, pero fue en vano, y después de pensarlo no había nadie más indicado para el papel que Kyoko, alguien capaz de soportar toda esa frialdad.  
-Entonces, aceptas Mogami-Kun?  
-Acepto.  
-Perfecto, empezaremos mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

"el vaiven del tiempo"Capítulo 2

Después de arreglar varias cosas respecto a la filmación, el director se retiró, dejando a los hermanos Heel solos, estos desayunaron y se dirigieron al estudio de grabación.  
El día estuvo tranquilo, después del tiempo dedicado al maquillaje de Bj (el cual cada vez era más complicado) grabaron escenas de pelea con Murasame, Ren agradeció que Kyoko por fin estuviera a su lado, eso era más que suficiente para tranquilizarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar respecto a la unión de Kyoko al reparto de la película, sabía que era una buena oportunidad para ella y quería ver como su pequeña desempeñaba un papel una vez mas (hace mucho no la veía actuar), pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la situación, por algún motivo quería alejar a Kyoko de ahí, o mejor dicho, él quería alejarse de ahí, no sabía qué cosas podrían pasar, pero sería mejor que se mentalizara para no dañar a Kyoko de ninguna forma o si no nunca se lo perdonaría. Setsu se encontraba completamente feliz con la petición del director, amaba estar cerca de su ni-san, pero en ocasiones se aburría pero no lo demostraba pues sabía que si lo hacia su hermano tomaría cartas en el asunto y lo que menos quería era que el la alejara cuando por fin se mostraba interés por su parte. Acabaron hasta en la noche, las escenas eran complicadas y se requería de un gran esfuerzo de ambos actores para poder llevarlos a cabo, Setsu revisaba el libreto que le acababan de otorgar, el papel que le tocaría representar no le agradaba del todo, sería la amante de uno de los amigos del personaje de Murasame. Su papel era sencillo una joven energética metida en líos que no le correspondían, cuando su amante es asesinado por Bj ella lo odia por completo y decide ayudar a Murasame en su misión. Odiaba tener que expresar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su hermano a pesar de ser solo actuación, pero no quería que la imagen de su hermano se perdiera, por tal motivo actuaría como la profesional que es y daría todo en su papel. Su personaje se llamaba Harumi, era una chica de fácil comprensión, sus únicos pensamientos era hacia su amado y su familia, pero a la muerte de su amado a ella la embarga a un gigantesco odio y desesperación; odio dirigido a Bj y desesperación hacia ella misma por no poder hacer nada al respecto, con el paso del tiempo y ante la cercanía Hayato (personaje de Murasame) Harumi se enamora de Hayato, pero su relación nunca nace, pues ella muere tratando de salvarlo de Bj. Kyoko ya sabía cómo actuar a su personaje, suponiendo su pasado y pensamientos la había comprendido rápido, y estaba ansiosa de que el día de mañana llegara más pronto, por fin podría estar más cerca de su hermano y aunque Setsu no lo admitía, estaba deseosa de actuar dentro de la película con Tsuruga-san. A la 10 de la noche acabaron con las grabaciones, Caín se cambió y desmaquillo, y los hermanos Heel fueron al hotel, cada uno pensando en sus propias opiniones, en silencio llegaron a la habitación, Setsu se mostraba feliz, por tal motivo Ren había decidido no intervenir en la decisión de Kyoko al aceptar el papel, pero como se arrepentía de ello. Setsu preparaba la cena mientras él se duchaba, no habían hablado desde que llegaron el simplemente se había ido al balcón a fumar, hasta que ella (después de tratar hacerlo comer) lo había mandado a la cama. En el baño, Setsu se preguntaba en las cosas que pasan en la mente de su hermano, simplemente había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no la había escuchado cuando había tratado de romper el silencio, sus demonios internos sentían enojo por parte de Ren, pero ella no sabía que es lo que había hecho para ganarse su enojo. Termino de ducharse y se fue a dormir temprano, mañana sería un día complicado.  
En la mañana ella se levantó y preparo el desayuno, despertó a su hermano y juntos se dirigieron al estudio de grabación. Caín se fue al camerino para ser preparado, y Setsu fue llevada a otro en donde la transformarían en Harumi. Su vestuario era sencillo al igual que el maquillaje, las maquilladoras no estaban al tanto de la situación de los hermanos Heel quienes eran interpretados por Kyoko y Ren, así que Kyoko hizo lo posible para que no le colocaran la peluca de Harumi, justificando que sería ella quien lo hiciera, Cuando acabaron con ella se mrcharon dejando a Setsu sola, Ella cambio su peluca a una de color negro, era igual de larga que la de setsu, Harumi era una chica sencilla, vestía un lindo vestido azul cielo, su cabello negro y los pupilentes grises. En cuanto acabaron con el trabajo de maquillaje de Caín las maquillistas salieron corriendo de ahí, no soportaban su mirada ni mucho menos su aura mortífera, y por sorpresa de Caín en cuanto ellas salieron apareció frente a él una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y vestido azul, sonrió, nunca se cansaría de ver como su pequeña podía ser transformada en diferentes personajes, siempre hermosos y todos con un aura tan espectacular que a él le fascinaba.

Valla, parece que hicieron un gran trabajo contigo, Setsu.

Si, lo sé, no me agradan los colores tan claros y ropa tan holgada como esta- dijo señalando su vestido.

Tsuruga estaba agradecido de ver a su hermana así, no sabía cómo no había perdido el control ya cuando la ve con la ropa de Setsu, le costaba bastante trabajo controlarse, al menos por un momento estaría tranquilo, aunque ese vestido le iba muy bien, a pesar de no estar pegado al cuerpo mostraba su cuerpo muy bien, sin duda Kyoko siempre le sorprendía, podía ser una chica tan sensual y atractiva como una chica tierna y linda. Aunque a él le gustaba mucho su Kyoko de todas formas, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en ella como Setsu o hasta como Natsu, en esos personajes, ella era tan sexy y sus movimientos tan sensuales.

Sera mejor que nos apuremos nii-san, nos estarán esperando ya – Kyoko no había soportado la mirada de su hermano y quería salir de ahí, antes de sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo.

Salieron del cuarto, todos los observaban, o mejor dicho, todos la observaban a ella, lo primero que pensaban al mirarla era en como una chica tan linda podía estar tan cerca de una fiera como Caín, y además que demonios hacia Caín con alguien que no fuera su sensual hermana, donde estaba ella, y es que acaso ella permitía que alguien así se le acercara; pero después de pensarlo por un rato se daban cuenta que ella era Setsu y que solo estaba vestida como Harumi (el director los puso al tanto en el momento en el que le entrego el libreto a Setsu). Murasame se impactó de ver como una chica tan sexy pasa a ser más Tierna y linda. Ren sabía que no era su aspecto, sino más bien su actitud, su forma de caminar ya o era tan provocativa, y sus ojos ya no mostraban ese egocentrismo clásico de Setsu.

Ok, chicos empezaremos a grabar las escenas en donde aparece Harumi, así que todos a sus puestos- el director les llamo la atención, para ser sinceros él estaba muy impresionado en como una chica podía cambiar a tantas formas, estaba feliz de que Kyoko fuera ahora parte de su reparto, ella le interesaba mucho.

Todos se colocaron en las posiciones como correspondían en el guion, esperando la señal que daría inicio a algo nuevo, algo complicado para unos, y lo que implicaría la destrucción y el inicio de algo nuevo e irrompible para otros.

Acción!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola..! se que mis fics son muy cortos.. perdón para el próximo cap tratare de hacerlo mas largo.. aun asi .. si quieren leer el fic completo esta en facebok en la pagina fic's skip beat… donde encontraran mas fics..:3

-acción!  
Harumi esperaba a Ryusei ( amante de Harumi) en una esquina cerca de su calle, era de noche, Ryusei había hablado con ella, él quería presentarle a Hayato, su mejor amigo y confidente y habían quedado para verse en el parque de la. Colonia, a esas horas no transitaba gente a las calles, todo estaba solitario, pero el aire que se respiraba era uno muy fresco y lleno de tranquilidad, enseguida llego Ryusei y caminaron hacia el parque, en silencio, esperaron hasta que Hayato apareció.  
-valla pensé que seria simpática, pero veo que es muy guapa -Harumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse- hola. Soy Hayato.  
- si ella es muy linda, pero más te vale que no te acerques más de lo necesario.. Hahahaha ..  
La charla siguió muy bien, se habían caído bien, lo suficiente como para que bromearan toda la noche. Observaron el amanecer y se despidieron, Hayato acompaño a Harumi hasta su casa.  
- nos vemos más tarde, te amo  
-te amo  
El se despidió, pero antes de marcharse le robo un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.  
-Corten! Perfecto, buena toma, gracias por su trabajo, nos vemos mañana.  
Los hermanos Hiel se desmaquillaron y se marcharon, Ren estaba furioso, no soportaba ver como alguien mas recibía esas palabras y ese contacto de parte de la chica, kyoko sabía que estaba enojado,perono sabía el porqué.  
- ni-san, estas enojado?  
-si lo estoy, no quiero que te confundas con tu personaje, no quiero que mezcles sentimientos.  
- así que temes que me enamore de él y te deja a ti  
- si te digo que si que aras?  
- vamos ni-san, no es necesario hacer nada, yo nunca te dejare. Pero ya es tarde será mejor que duermas o mañana no te despertaras.  
Caín solo asintió y se envolvió entre las cobijas, gracias al cielo que no habrían mas escenas así, sino el se volvería loco. Pasaron 3 días grabando escenas, Caín estaba aburrido, el casi no salía en esas escenas, el no tenía nada que ver con Harumi. El cuarto día habían logrado avanzar muy bien, asique para el quinto ya habían alcanzado las demás grabaciones, y se grabaría la muerte de Ryusei, en lanche Tsuruga san son pudo dormir, había estado pensando en la escena que representarían al siguiente día, pensando en cómo lo afectaría, cosa que el simplemente no lo permitiría, pero al final de cuentas el no podía evitar lo que sucedería, simplemente sería algo decidido por el destino, y en esta ocasión no estaba de su parte.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola..! por fin acabe mis deberes y ya podre actualizar mas seguido y tratare de alargar mas mi fic.. bueno, puede que no sea muy largo, pero al menos ya es mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste.. :3

El vaivén del tiempo, capitulo 4

Y para la desesperación de Ren la noche había acabado y con ella sus esperanzas de tranquilidad, observaba el cielo desde el balcón de la habitación, a la mitad de la noche.. O mejor dicho al inicio de la madrugada se había cansado y se había levantado. La noche era fría pero tranquilizante, de cierta manera le reconfortaba, pero ahora observaba como el cielo empezaba a llenarse de un hermoso tinte naranja, hermoso si eso no significara lo que ocurriría ese día.

Volvió a acostarse, no deseaba que su pequeña hermana lo viera despierto y se preocupara o que preguntara algo que no podría responder, cuando se acostó se quedo dormido, al final su cansancio le ganaba a sus preocupaciones en ese momento, así que se dejo llevar por esa oscuridad que conduce el sueño..

Setsu se despertó en cuanto sonó la alarma, al igual que en todas las mañanas su perezoso nii-san no se despertó por el sonido, ni siquiera se movió, aprovecho el tiempo que tenia y tomo una larga ducha, se quito la peluca de setsu y se miro en el espejo, ver su rostro la desconcentro y salió de su papel, pero no intento regresar a él, se daría un pequeño descanso, al menos hasta que Tsuruga-san despertara, se relajo durante la ducha y bajo sus defensas, tanto que sus pensamientos salieron volando hacia un tema que había estado tratando de ocultarse a sí misma desde hace varias semanas, un tema que deseaba olvidar, pensaba que si dejaba seguir volando sus pensamientos no llegaría a nada bueno para su maltrecho corazón, volvió a levantar sus barreras contra ese tema y decidió terminar con su ducha, se cambio y salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Ren envuelto en sus cobijas, le dio curiosidad, siempre le daba curiosidad la forma en la que dormía, envuelto como un niño pequeño que le teme a la oscuridad, se acerco a él en silencio y se detuvo cerca de su rostro, ese perfecto rostro, pero algo iba mal, su rostro no mostraba la tranquilidad del sueño, al contrario, mostraba intranquilidad, temía que estuviera en medio de una pesadilla, así que volvió a dejar que Setsu tomara su cuerpo para despertarlo.

-Nii-san, será mejor que te levantes - Ren no se despertaba – vamos nii-san – le volvió a decir Setsu mientras lo movía un poco – despierta ya o se nos hará tarde.

Ren ahora si se despertó, y enseguida tomo su papel de Cain, estaba muy cansado, solo esperaba que kyoko no lo notara. Pero sin duda alguna ella si lo noto, vio las grandes ojeras y su cara de cansancio que había mostrado antes.

-Vamos, nii-san, toma una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.

Cain asintió y se metió en el baño, Kyoko preparo un desayuno ligero, Cain termino con la ducha y desayunaron en silencio, el agradeciendo el café para despejar sus ideas.

Terminaron rápido y por fin salieron dirigiéndose al estudio de grabación, aun era temprano, no había llegado casi nadie, siempre llegaban antes ya que el maquillaje de BJ era muy tardado. Pero al final, salió con la personificación de un tipo sin sangre y completamente temible; Setsu al igual que los demás implicados en la grabación de ese día ya estaban preparados, esperándole, así que todos se colocaron el posiciones.

Hoy grabarían una escena complicada para todos, pero Ren era el único que estaba tan agitado al respecto, se había estado mentalizando toda la noche, pero aun así no sabía de qué forma terminaría en esta ocasión, quería correr y escapar de ahí, no le importaba que le llamaran cobarde o que lo despidieran , pero ya no había vuelta atrás, todos esperaban únicamente la señal de inicio.

-acción! -grito el director

Ryusei corría por las calles, sabía que esta vez estaba más en juego, esta vez no solo lucharía por su vida, sino también por la vida de su amada Harumi, ella corría a su lado, sin saber exactamente qué ocurría, estaba confusa, pero haría todo lo que su amado le dijera, corrían tratando de escapar de Bj. El simplemente los seguía, jugaría con ellos como gato que juega con un ratón antes de destrozar lo con sus fieras garras. Corrieron hasta un callejón sin salida, estaban a punto de salir cuando apareció Bj frente a ellos, tapándoles la única salida.

-Harumi, por favor, escúchame atentamente, en cuanto tengas oportunidad escapa de aquí, te daré el tiempo suficiente para que busques a Hayato, él sabrá que hacer, por favor no vuelvas, sal de aquí y salva esa vida que tanto amo, por favor vive Harumi

Harumi empezó a soltar lágrimas, tenía un horrible presentimiento, sentía que nunca volvería a ver a Ryusei, pero haría todo lo que le dijera, pues se lo había prometido e la tarde cuando ella le pidió seguirlo, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y en cuanto Ryusei se lanzo en contra de Bj con palo en mano ella salió del callejón y como pudo corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, gritando como loca el nombre de Hayato, se metió entre calles cuando por fin dio con la persona que buscaba. Bj atacaba a Ryusei como si fuera una orca, solo jugaba con él, el únicamente se defendía como podía, simplemente no podía acercársele, solo esperaba que Harumi ya estuviera fuera de su alcance, cuando Bj se canso, empezó el ataque y los dos iniciaron una lucha en la que uno de los dos no saldría con vida.  
Harumi trataba de explicar la situación en la que se había visto minutos antes con su amado, Hayato escucho fingiendo calma, al final decidió que no dejaría solo a su amigo, y después de tratar inútilmente que Harumi se fuera a su casa al final la chica lo había seguido, ambos corrían Harumi le daba instrucciones de cómo llegar, estaban a unos cuantos segundos, dieron la vuelta y ahí estaban, Bj y Ryusei, solo vieron el momento en el que Bj sacaba su puñal del pecho de este, y vieron como caía muerto lentamente al suelo, Bj se había quedado a contemplar la escena, no sabía porque pero lo había hecho, ya no tenia ningún asunto con los presentes o al menos no de momento.. Harumi estaba impactada, no noto cuando Hayato trato de detenerla, pero ella pataleo y se soltó de sus brazos, sollozaba, gritaba el nombre de su amado, el dolor de su pecho era demasiado, creía que moriría y no le pareció mala idea, pues al final estaría con Ryusei, no entendía el porqué estaba muerto, solo sabía que había sido culpa de ese individuo que se encontraba frente a ella observándola sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento en su mirada. Lo odiaba, seguía sin saber nada, pero lo odiaba, él le acababa de quitar lo único que tenía en la vida y era más que suficiente para odiarlo, lo miro furiosa las lágrimas que ahora caían no era de tristeza, sino de odio, se agarro con más fuerza al cuerpo que yacía en sus manos y no pudo soportar las ganas de gritarle al otro aun sabiendo que eso podría provocar su muerte.  
Después de lo que le dijo ella le grito a Bj algo ocurrió, algo que nadie esperaba, algo que no estaba escrito en los libretos, algo que iba en contra de los principios de Bj como un individuo sin sangre.

- perdón- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, ya no era ni Bj ni Cain Heel quien poseía ese cuerpo, sino Tsuruga Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

"el vaivén del tiempo"

" la sombra existe en la luz…

La luz existe en la sombra…"

-perdón

Simplemente Ren había perdido la compostura, sabía lo que pasaría , sabía que ella diría esas palabras, pero le había afectado demasiado, el ya no estaba ahí en Tokio ni en ningún lado, se había perdido en sus recuerdos, aquella noche, la sangre de él corriendo por el piso, su rostro lleno de odio de ella recriminándole por lo sucedido, culpándolo de todo, eso había recordado cuando escucho decir esa frase a ella a su niña, había sido tan doloroso para él, que no pudo evitar disculparse con ella mientras se perdía en esa oscuridad de la que tanto intento escapar, de la que siempre evito, de la que mas temía, ya no era él, ya no era Tsuruga Ren, ya no era Kuon Hizuri, simplemente ya no era nadie solo un cascaron vacio sin mente ni alma, ya no tenía nada, sus recuerdos se confundían con la realidad, alternándolos de una forma grotesca y cruel, ya no tenía nada, nada por que luchar, no encontraba las fuerzas de volver a la luz, simplemente estaba tan cansado que en esta ocasión se dejaría perderse en esa oscuridad, perderse para no volver, el "perdón" se lo había dicho a Kyoko pues acababa sin darse cuenta de aceptar su muerte.

"¡Asesino!" fue lo que le grito Harumi a Bj, pero Kyoko enseguida reacciono ante los ojos de su sempai, pues era Tsuruga Ren quien ahora estaba ahí, viéndola con cara de terror. "perdón " fue lo que él dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro y sus ojos poco a poco fueron perdiendo la luz de la vida, todo observaron como un Bj se desplomaba al suelo desmayado, Kyoko empezó a llorar, tenía un horrible presentimiento de que si no actuaba pronto y trataba de regresar a Ren este nunca volvería, corrió hasta el, varias personas trataron de detenerla, pero ella las había esquivado, corrió asta su sempai.

- ni-san?... Por favor despierta! Por favor! Lucha! Regresa... Regresa...regresa...

Ya no podía contener los sollozos, no podía hablar, el no reaccionaba y se veía cada vez mas pálido, cada vez mas frio, no sabía qué hacer, lo estaba perdiendo, la dejaría sola, no quería que esa persona especial desapareciera, todo este tiempo lo había estado negándoselo a sí misma, pero sabía perfectamente que Tsuruga Ren hace tiempo que había roto su ultimo candado que protegía su maltrecho corazón, lo amaba y solo en esta ocasión lo aceptaba.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, la nunca reaccionaria si ella le seguía llamando de esa forma, era arriesgado, y destruiría con el plan del director, pero la cordura de su sempai era más importante.

-Ren, ren, ren, ren, ren, ren... Por favor reacciona- le empezó a susurrar en su oído, no funcionaba, estaba desesperada- Tsuruga Ren! Despierta! - grito ella mientras se arrancaba la peluca dejando ver su cabello anaranjado - por favor Ren! Por favor no me. Dejes sola, por favor no!, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no después de darme nuevamente ese sentimiento que perdí! Por favor Ren ! Vuelve a mi lado! Por favor...vu...el...ve... -sus llantos no la dejaron continuar, lo acababa de perder, lloraba desconsoladamente, ya no podía mas...

Una voz muy cálida acababa de aparecer entre toda esa oscuridad, pero no decía su nombre, después esa voz volvió con un nombre nuevo, tampoco era el suyo, el no era Tsuruga Ren, su nombre era Kuon Hizuri... No su nombre si era Tsuruga Ren, y esa voz tan cálida le era tan familiar... Lo recordaba, era de Kyoko, al final de cuentas ni siquiera con su muerte había logrado no dañar a su pequeña quien soltaba gritos desgarradores, ahora reaccionaba, debía de regresar, buscar esa luz que emanaba esa cálida voz, lo busco como loco, y al final la encontró y se abalanzo hacia aquella esperanza.

-Ky..o..ko... Kyoko...- la pelirroja no lo creía , estaba ahí con ella el nuevamente aferrado a su pequeño cuerpo, abrazados sin que nada les importara mas allá de volver a estar juntos, Ren se separo un poco y vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de ella, pero en su rostro se mostraba felicidad - Kyoko... Kyoko.. Perd..

-no lo diga nuevamente, no se disculpe, si lo dice temo que nunca volverá.

-Kyoko-chan.. Gracias... Gracias por traerme devuelta.

Y se volvieron a unir en un abrazo que a ambos les faltaba. Todos observaban extrañados la escena, simplemente no comprendían nada... Bj desmayándose, una Setsu llorando y gritando el nombre de su hermano, nadie entendía el por qué esa chica se había puesto así únicamente al ver desmayarse a su hermano, sus sollozos y gritos eran mas como si ella pensara que el moriría. Y luego ella gritando el nombre del famoso actor Tsuruga Ren mientras que ella misma se quitaba su peluca, todos esperando ver un cabello largo y güero, pero solo encontraron uno corto y pelirrojo, ellos seguir abrazados, nadie comprendía lo que ocurría hasta que el director decidió dejar todo para después, Ren estaba muy débil y no se podía mover, así que con ayuda de algunas personas lo llevaron hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaban los hermanos heel, a todo los demás les dio indicaciones de hacer lo que quisieran el resto del día, nadie podía comentar nada al respecto hasta que se aclararan las cosas, en la noche iban a tener una reunión para explicar todo.

Al final solo quedaron Kyoko, Ren y el director en un mismo cuarto. Kyoko enseguida se disculpo con el director, ella había arruinado sus planes con la película y estaba apenada, pero no arrepentida, ella le explico lo de la situación de Ren y el comprendió y le pidió que si podía asistieran a la reunión en la noche, pero que si Ren no se recuperaba llamaran a alguien de LME para que fuera por ellos, con eso el director se marcho.

-Kyoko, por favor, ven aquí, acércate - ella fue hasta la cama en donde estaba el acostado le tendió sus manos en señal de que ella lo abrazara, no podía negarse, así que también se recostó y se dejo abrazar- gracias por lo de hoy, en verdad te estoy infinitamente agradecido por traerme de regreso...Kyoko he descubierto que eres la única que me puede ayudar, y estoy decidido a contarte mi historia..- ella iba a decir algo pero él la detuvo - no.. Shh.. Kyoko sé que esto es malo por mi parte, pues no quiero que cargues algo así en tus hombros, pero seré egoísta y dejare que escuches.. Perdón.. Pero ya no puedo con esto yo solo -el abrazo más fuerte y empezó a temblar dispuesto a contarlo todo.


	6. Chapter 6

El vaivén del tiempo capitulo 6

-Kyoko, por favor escucha, ya no puedo con esto yo solo.

-tranquilo, estoy aquí para escuchar y para ayudarte, porque tú eres alguien muy preciado para mí.. Así que por favor déjame aligerar un poco tu carga

- muchas gracias, lo que te contare no lo sabe nadie más que el presidente, en si fue él quien me saco de esa situación... Ni siquiera mis padres saben el verdadero motivo por el cual me fui de casa... Mis padres son maravillosos, son amables, y muy cariños… excesivamente cariñosos... Mi padre es japonés y mi madre es americana. Los dos son famosos, yo era un simple chico que no lograba superar las expectativas de los directores que me contrataban, siempre comparándome con mi familia, eso no me gustaba, odiaba el rechazo, odiaba que la gente tratara de acercarse a mi únicamente con el fin de contacta a mis padres, yo estaba arto y me empecé a meter en muchos problemas y peleas callejeras, la gente me golpeaba porque decía que yo no podía ser japonés y americano, que yo no pertenecía a ningún lado, que era un simple mestizo; fue ahí donde conocí a dos personas quienes se volvieron mis mejores amigos... Pero cuando era joven ocurrió un accidente y uno de ellos murió. No fue un Accidente, fue culpa mía... Al final de cuentas sin importar cuánto trate de decirme a mí mismo que fue un accidente no es verdad... Kyoko.. Yo lo asesine - Kyoko no pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa, estaba atontada, su cerebro no procesaba bien, no podía creer como alguien tan amable pudo haber llevado ese tipo de vida

" si Kyoko, eran mis manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre... Mas que mis manos yo por completo estaba manchado de sangre.. La otra persona grito "asesino" fue por eso que ocurrió lo de la grabación.. Simplemente lo recordé todo.. Y la oscuridad que me llena salió y me ahogo... "

"Kyoko era una persona horrible, alguien quien disfrutaba pelear, alguien que estuvo lleno de sangre de tantas personas, aunque claro mi único crimen fue el de él, en si no lo hice yo con mis propias manos, pero por mis acciones es como si lo hubiera hecho yo.. Después salí de casa no quería que mis padres siendo tan bondadosos se enteraran de que su hijo había hecho algo tan horrible, así que busque entre los contactos de mi padre y fue así como llegue a LME con la excusa de que quería llegar a la sima con mis propios métodos y con mi actuación sin la ayuda de nadie, fue así como nació Tsuruga Ren, me puse una máscara y todo el tiempo actuaba ser alguien más, en un principio era muy complicado, pero creo que al final logre separar mis dos personalidades: la de Tsuruga ren y la de..k...

Ren suspiro.. Era el momento de decirle todo sentía la necesidad de decirle completamente todo de él

.- Kyoko quiero que sepas otra cosa... Esto ha sido de las cosas más felices de mi infancia... Lo único feliz a decir verdad... Pero empecemos.. Por favor prométeme que nunca dirás nada a nadie.. Por favor..Si alguien se entera mi carrera se va a la basura.. Ya no tendría en donde esconderme... Por favor kyoko promételo.

Kyoko no sabía que podía ser.. Pensaba que ya lo había dicho todo.. Estaba impactada, no sabía que hacer, en que pensar pero luego tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora solo debía de escuchar.

-lo prometo.

Ren se levanto y se sentó en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo, viéndose de frente.

-Kyoko... Mis padres... Son... Julie y kuu Hizuri...-ella abrió mucho los ojos, eso no lo podía creer, no sabía si mentía o no... No podía.. - si Kyoko mis padres son ellos.. Mi nombre... Mi nombre es...

-Kuon Hizuri - termino ella


End file.
